


Five Years

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: Gallavich Week [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich Week, Love, M/M, awe, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since Mickey came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> So ... I'm an idiot. LoL. The fic I posted yesterday should have been todays and this one should be yesterdays but whatever. They both rock so it's ok. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all the kudos and love!

It’s still hard to believe that five years has passed. Five years since Mickey came out. Five years since I had my mental break. Five years since Mickey and I became Mickey and I. 

So many wonderful things have happened in those years. Things I never imagined could be possible for me let alone me and Mickey. I count my lucky stars each and every day that he finally woke up. That he finally realized what I am to him. That he finally came out and told everyone to go fuck themselves if they didn’t like it. That he loves my dick and he loves me and to hell with everyone else.

I still redden with shock when I remember the obscenities Mickey was screaming at his father while the cop held him down against the police cruiser. My god who knew Mickey had that in him! 

Then later … ten triumphant steps forward only to be thrown ten debilitating steps back. Thank god for Mickey. He really is my knight in shining armor. 

How he stuck up for me when I fell apart. Putting his foot down and telling Fiona hell fucking no was I going to a nut house. That he, thug Mickey Milkovich wanted to take care of me. That I am his family. I still remember the shiver that flowed through my body when I heard him yell that. The thrill that I belonged to him. And he helped me. Every single day in every single way until I could get up and get to a doctor so they could give me what I needed to stabilize. No amount of Fiona’s pressuring could get Mickey to back off and he did exactly what I needed. He saved me.

It was a hard few months but it all got back on track and Mickey and I were even stronger than ever. I have never felt so protected as I do with him. My heart practically overflows with how much I love him and I can never tell him enough how much he means to me. He still has no idea how much he means to me. Even after all this time. But I try like hell to show him each and every day. 

Stolen moments are a thing of the past night. Quick fucks and distance are not even a blip on our radar. We are together in every way that matters. 

Laying next to him as I am right now, in our bed, in our very own apartment is complete heaven. Mickey is laying on his stomach with his arms under his pillow, facing me. I trace tiny patterns on his back, watching as he gets goose bumps everywhere my fingers touch him. He is breathing softly and I just watch the rise and fall of his back with each indrawn breath. Memorizing everything about him. The cute little line he gets in between his brows, the slight quirk of his upper lip. He is so incredibly beautiful I wonder if he even knows. If he even realizes what an impact he has on others and especially me. 

“Take a fucking picture. It might last longer,” Mickey says as he opens his eyes sleepily. Those blue eyes bore into my green and I swear I can see his soul shining all golden and bright. 

 

I laugh and kiss his shoulder. 

“I love you Mick,” I tell him, my lips against his skin. 

“Yeah yeah firecrotch. I love you too,” he replies closing his eyes again. 

I can’t help the feeling of fuzziness that fills me and I reach down and intertwine our fingers. Our silver wedding bands bumping together.


End file.
